


You and I (and him)

by reservoirgays



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirgays/pseuds/reservoirgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's starting to love the future more every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I (and him)

  
“Sam knows I care about him, right?” 

Steve turns over to face Bucky, curls his hand around his hip. “Yeah, honey, I’m sure he does.” He brushes the hair off Bucky’s face with his free hand, furrows his eyebrows. “Why do you ask that? Did he say something?”

Bucky laughs, kisses Steve on the nose. “No. I just feel like, with all the ribbing we do on each other, he thinks I actually hate him or something.”

Steve hums. “We could invite him over for drinks tomorrow and you could talk to him about it?” He suggests.

When Sam comes over Saturday night, Bucky means to sit him down and have a conversation about how he’ll always have his back in a fight, how he knows they tease each other a lot but he actually means a lot to him, etc. 

What actually ends up happening is Sam teaches Bucky how to use snapchat, and they spend the rest of the night faceswapping and using the filters, much to Steve’s chagrin.

“This one makes it look like there’s a cat on your head,” Sam laughs, pointing the phone toward Bucky so the filter will recognize his features. “Bring back any bad memories?”

“Fuck off,” Bucky says, laughing, elbowing Sam in the ribs playfully. 

“I brought more beers.” Steve sets them down on the table in front of them and takes a seat between Bucky and Sam. 

“Stevie, check this one out, it’s so funny.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You already showed me the dog one, Bucky.”

“No, not that one,” he says, grabbing the phone from Sam’s hand, “there’s this one where- huh. Sam, I don’t know what I pressed.”

“ _I didn’t quite get that_ ,” Siri says.

“That phone can talk?” Steve asks.

“She sounds pretty,” Bucky offers.

“Jesus Christ, you two are old. Bucky, give it to me and I’ll fix it,” Sam says, faking exasperation.

“Our hero,” Steve jokes, batting his eyelashes, and leans over to plant a kiss on Sam’s cheek. They’re both blushing a little when he pulls back, and Bucky privately quirks an eyebrow, confused.

 

Later that night when Steve goes to bed, kissing Bucky on the way out and claiming he has a killer headache, Bucky and Sam sit on their back porch trying to finish off their beers before they get lukewarm.

Bucky pulls out a cigarette and Sam scoffs, says, “You know, people don’t really do that anymore.”

“Do people do  _anything_  for pleasure nowadays?”

“There’s these things called e-cigarettes,” he says, standing up a little and reaching into his back pocket. He pulls out a little pen-looking thing and offers it to Bucky. “Here. This is just one of those cheap, gas station ones, but it’ll give you an idea of what they’re like.” Bucky takes it from him and holds it between his fingers like a normal cigarette, and Sam laughs. “Stop looking at it like it killed your entire family. And you don’t need to hold it like that.”

“I’m just trying to get over the fact that they feel the need to make everything that’s perfectly fine as it is into an electronic version of itself these days. How the hell do I use this thing?”

“Okay, so see how there’s a little hole on one end? You just…suck on it,” he finishes, wincing. Bucky smirks wickedly. “Shut the hell up, man,” Sam chuckles, taking a sip of his beer. “Try it!”

Bucky does, and immediately chokes. 

“Why the fuck,” he coughs, “would anyone want to use this thing? It’s like water in your lungs.”

“Water  _vapor,_ ” Sam corrects, taking it back from him, smiling.

“Jesus,” Bucky shakes his head incredulously. “I’ll stick with the cancer sticks, thanks.”

Sam puts his hands up defensively. “Suit yourself, bionic boy.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the way the city looks at night, until something pops into Bucky’s head.

“Hey, Sam,” he says, ashing his cigarette over the edge of the porch.

“Yeah?”

“You ever actually tried a real cigarette before?”

Sam shrugs. “Nah. The opportunity never came up, I guess.”

Bucky smirks. “Your opportunity is right here, pal.”

“Seriously, Barnes?” Sam laughs, “you’re the worst influence in my life.”

“So basically what I’m hearing is that you’re too much of a pussy to-”

“Okay, you know what? Hand it over.”

Bucky’s laughing while he hands it to him, and he laughs even harder when Sam chokes on the smoke two seconds after he tries to look cool and hold the smoke in his lungs.

“Oh my God, come here,” Bucky says, feeling bold. “Give me that. Maybe it’ll be easier if you get it indirectly.”

Sam scoots his chair closer and hands Bucky the cigarette, which is almost down to the filter. “Why do I feel like we’re in middle school and we just stole a cigarette from your mom’s pack?”

Bucky chuckles, moves so that his knees are between Sam’s thighs. “So I’m just gonna-” he shrugs, feeling suddenly awkward, and takes a drag from the cig, lifts Sam’s chin and moves so that their mouths are barely touching. He exhales softly, letting the smoke curl forward into Sam’s parted lips. “Inhale,” he breathes, and Sam does. “Better?”

“Not as bad,” Sam agrees, their lips still close to touching. “I still don’t like the taste though,” he says, and pushes forward until Bucky’s top lip catches his bottom one.

Bucky inhales quick and sharp but doesn’t pull back, and Sam tentatively fits his hand against the curve of Bucky’s jaw, licks into his mouth, and they’re actually  _kissing_ while Steve is sleeping in the room right next to them. 

“Wait,” he urges, pulling away. “I shouldn’t- you should go.” He gets up and walks inside.

“Bucky, hold on,” Sam begs, but Bucky has already shut the bedroom door behind himself.

 

When he gets up the next morning and Steve brings him coffee in bed, the guilt eats through his nerves and makes his stomach feel sick. 

“Baby,” he sighs. “Come here, I need to talk to you.”

Steve looks concerned, sits down on the bed next to him and places his hand over Bucky’s. “What’s wrong?”

“I want you to remember that I love you very much,” he starts, but Steve cuts him off.

“Oh God, you’re breaking up with me. Are you? Please don’t Bucky, whatever I did I’ll-”

“Stevie,  _no_!” He says, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. “Never. Never gonna leave you. But you might leave  _me_ , after this. I would deserve it,” he admits quietly.

Steve raises his eyebrows in silent question.

“I…Steve, I kind of….kissed…Sam.” He braces himself, waits for the screaming and crying and slapping, but Steve just…laughs?

“Bucky, I already know. I told him to.”

And. What? 

“You- huh?”

Steve shrugs. “Did you like it?”

Bucky scoffs. “Did I  _like_  it? Is this some kind of game or joke or something? I kissed another guy!”

“No, you kissed  _Sam_ ,” Steve corrects. “It’s 2016, Buck. I like Sam a lot, and I know you do, too. Why can’t we all just be together? I mean, why not, right? So did you like it?”

Bucky laughs and scratches the back of his neck. He’s learning to stop being so shocked at things that happen in his life, because he’ll never do anything but sit around with his jaw on the floor otherwise. 

“I mean, yeah…it was nice, I guess.”

“Yeah?” Steve smiles, encouraged. “God, I was hoping you would.”

“Do people, like.  _Do_  this kind of thing, nowadays? Have more than one fella at once?”

“Sure, Buck,” Steve says, lying down in his lap like a contented cat. “It’s called polyamory. You should text Sam.” Bucky must look a little shocked still, because Steve pulls him down by the back of his neck and kisses him soft and sweet, says, “Hey. You know I love you more than anything, right? I just like Sam a lot, too. Do you? You can say no to all of this, you know.”

“I’m not saying no,” Bucky says, nuzzling Steve’s nose. “I just need to get used to it.”

“Take all the time you need,” Steve says, and means it.

 

 ** _Received 11:28 am_** : u guys were scheming behind my back??

 ** _Sent 11:30 am_** :  :) :)  You’re not mad, are you?

 ** _Received 11:31 am_** : only becuz ur the first person in 70 yrs to catch me off guard bird brain.

 ** _Received 11:31 am_** :  ;) sorry for making u leave BTW < steve says that means by the way

 ** _Sent 11:32 am_** : Totally understandable. And tell Steve I’m proud of his acronym skillz. Maybe we should start a group chat…to talk about this, and everything.

 ** _Received 11:33 am_** : or we culd just talk in person?? if ur gonna be going steady with 2 old men u better get used 2 old fashioned shit like normal conversation

 ** _Sent 11:34 am_** : HAH. Touche.’ But seriously, I didn’t scare you away, did I?

 ** _Received 11:35 am_** : im not that easily scared. plus i think ur kinda cute ;)

 ** _Received 11:36 am_** : STEVE TYPED THAT LAST PART…WOULD NEVER CALL U CUTE 

 ** _Sent 11:37 am_** : I’m wounded, Barnes.

 ** _Received 11:38_** : u shouldn’t be. i would still kiss u some more. even if i wont call u cute. 

 ** _Sent 11:40 am_** : Ditto.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @coldbuckys


End file.
